


Love is Blind

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic involving the AU where Minimus becomes blind after the events of RO, and since then Ales has been reformed and they've started a real relationship, etc.  Warning, it's almost entirely nsfw.</p><p>This took me a bit, so I hope it's a good one~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind

For them to sleep like this, holding each other, completely entwined, wasn’t unusual. It wasn’t unusual either for them to lay together, planting gentle kisses on each other’s lips, smiling, petting each other’s hair. Anything to spend more time in bed together. Today, was slightly different, however. Their kisses, usually so innocent and sweet, were quickly becoming heated, passionate. At some point, Ales had ended up in Minimus’ lap, arms wrapped around his neck to keep him close, while Minimus did the same, clinging to the fabric of the back of Ales shirt. Things between the two were quickly becoming intimate for the first time in months.

Out of instinct, Ales grinds into the king, moving to nip at his neck. It wasn’t until a little moan escapes the king, he realizes what he’s doing. Immediately he backs off. Noticing there’s something hard under him, poking up into him, he blushes, looking down. 

“Ales…?” Minimus questions, worry obvious in his voice. He frowns, furrowing his brows, not understanding why his boyfriend so suddenly stopped. His hold on the man becomes tighter. “Is something wrong?”

“Ah, no, Minimus, it’s just,” pausing and looking up at the king, seeing that expression on his face, his blush only grows deeper. Even without being able to see the man’s eyes, covered thanks to a mask, Ales still gets flustered. 

Speaking up again, his voice soft and quiet, Ales squirms in his hold. ”Are you sure you’re fine with doing this? I mean, without your sight.”

Minimus goes quiet after that, lowering his head. Ales is afraid he said too much, offended the man somehow. It was something he felt he needed to say, though. Since Minimus accepted him back and after losing his sight, they had not been together in a sexual way once. Instead, all they did was cuddle, kiss, those kinds of things while Minimus got used to his new life style. 

“It’s fine, Ales,” Minimus murmurs eventually, moving to give the man another kiss. The king smiles at him, hugging him gently. ”Thank you for worrying for me, but I think I can do this now. I’ll just…need your help getting started.”

“Alright,” Ales nods, getting up out of Minimus’ lap and moving back onto the bed. Guiding Minimus back with him, he steals his mouth into another kiss, starting to remove the King’s clothes. First, he removes the robe, and then his shirt. When he goes to unbutton the man’s pants, he’s surprised by Minimus grabbing his hand, breaking the kiss.

“Wait,” the older man pants lightly,” I just, want to focus on you right now, alright?”

“Yeah,” Ales says, shrugging off his robe and taking off his shirt while Minimus works on his pants, bringing both them and his boxers down. 

Pulling him into another kiss, Minimus guides them both down so he’s hovering above a laying Ales. Slowly, he moves to his neck, kissing at it softly.

“I just want to try this, okay?” he whispers to Ales, before doing it again. He feels the smaller man nod and it makes him smile. Just as he used to, Minimus starts to suck on Ales’ neck teasingly, then moves down, kissing every part of him. 

The only difference between how it was then, and how it is now, is the man moves incredibly slow, as if he’s savoring magician’s body, wanting to touch ever part of it. And with his hands roaming all over at the same time, it seemed like he did.

Normally, it would be much too slow for Ales, but right now, he was fine with it. He sat watching as Minimus touches every part of him, shivering and letting out little breaths when he gets to his nipples. The king plays with the little nubs, sucking and pinching them in a way that was almost curious. 

“Ah,” Ales finally makes a loud enough sound for Minimus to hear. It seems to encourage the king, as while he sucks and plays with one of the nipples, he lets his other hand trail down, searching for Ales’ dick. It’s already near fully erect when he holds it. 

Just like his other movements, when Minimus starts to pump Ales, he starts off slow. At the same time, he moves on from the man’s nipple, now again kissing a trail downwards, towards his erection. When he reaches it, the stroking stops, and hesitantly he moves his face down to it, carefully making sure he doesn’t miss as he licks the head, then takes a bit of it into his mouth.

Again, Ales shudders at the sensation, loving it, yet at the same time, feeling displeased. He loved Minimus, and wanted to do as much as he could for him, but the pace everything was going at was torture. 

“Mini,”he sits up, grabbing the man and pulling him up, capturing his lips in a kiss. The blind man is surprised, tensing at first, but he eases into it once he realizes what’s going on. When their kiss breaks, Ales gives him a little peck on his ear, wrapping his legs around the king. ”Please, I want to feel you inside me.”

Minimus hesitates at first, seeming to be unsure if continuing would be a good thing, but Ales give him a gentle squeeze of his hand, reassuring him. Sitting up, he slowly feels down Ales’ body, trying to touch him sensually as he searched him. Scooting back a little, he rests his hand on the magician’s hip. ”Would you mind giving me the, uhm, lube?”

“Of course,” Ales sits up, only to search through a drawer and retrieve what Minimus asked for. Once he has it, he hands it to the man before laying back down, smile on his face while he watches him.

Carefully, Minimus uncaps it and spreads it on his fingers. With his clean hand, he again searches Ales’ body until he finds his hole. Shakily, he slips his lubed finger into the smaller man, pausing when he feels him tense up. ”Am I-”

“It’s fine,” Ales quickly cuts him off, trying to keep the older man from worrying. Reaching for his arm, he pets it, trying to ease Minimus. ”It’s just been awhile.”

Nodding, Minimus slips his finger further in Ales, then slowly adds another, beginning to stretch him. Ales’ breath hitches, trying to get used to the awkward feeling as small amounts of pleasure start. Wrapping his arms around Minimus, he pulls him close to kiss him while he’s fingered. 

Eventually, a third finger is added, and Ales has to break the kiss, only the bite back a moan as his prostate is just barely brushed over. His nails dig into the king’s back before he lets go of him. ”Can we, can we please, move on? I’m ready for it.”

There’s a sort of desperateness in Ales’ voices Minimus hasn’t heard in a long time. It has his face turning crimson. Trying to hide it with a nervous laugh, he withdraws his fingers from the man. “Aha, sure, Ales.”

Patting around on the bed, he finds the lube again and slathers some on to his erection. Scooting closer and nudging Ales’ legs apart more. Cock in hand, he tries to find Ales’ entrance. In an effort to help him, Ales raises his hips slightly and reaches for Minimus’ hand, guiding him into him. 

It's an awkward feeling at first, having something inside him, not used to it any more. Slowly, he becomes more used to it. Minimus waited for him, not moving until Ales gave a nod of his head.

"Go on..."

"Alright," Minimus breaths. With shaky nervous movements, he pulls out slightly then softly thrusts forward. Repeating the movement again, it only gradually gains speed and depth. This style of sex was so foreign to Ales, so slow, so careful. It wasn't unwelcome though. While the pleasure his body wanted was only coming in little increments, he was enjoying being so close to Minimus, so gentle and loving with him. It was almost like it's their first time together.

Wrapping his arms around the man's neck, Ales holds Minimus, giving him a little peck. Short, almost ragged, breaths are escaping him. Eventually a small groan manages to make its way out of his throat.

Almost immediately Minimus stops, looking down to Ales. Not one to make much sound in bed, always finding it embarrassing, there's a blush on his face, along with a confused look. "W-what?"

Starting to look equally as flustered, Minimus drops his head, hiding his face. "Do that again...please?"

Ales can feel his face turn redder. For once, he's glad Minimus isn't able to see him. "W-why?"

"Please Ales," Minimus whispers again, dipping down to give the magician a kiss on his cheek, then moving to capture his lips. "If I can't see how good I'm making you feel, I want to at least hear it

For a few seconds, Ales stays quiet, trying to figure out what to say, going bright red in the process. Eventually he settles on a slight nod. "A-alright."

Smiling, Minimus leans forward, pressing his lips against Ales' in a gentle kiss as he slowly starts to thrust again. 

Out of habit, Ales tries to keep quiet, biting on his bottom lip. Remembering what Minimus wants, though, he eases up, nervously letting out a soft moan. Minimus shivers slightly, delighted by the sound. Almost immediately, his movements pick up, becoming faster, harder, without as much hesitation.

Noticing this, Ales moans out again, louder this time, and is rewarded by a surge of pleasure through him. It makes him moan out again, and the process repeats itself.

As it goes on, Ales makes more and more noise, loud moans and heavy breathing, eventually not even having to think about it. At the same time, it helps raise the confidence in Minimus' movements.

Ales can't remember the last time his toes were curled from pleasure, but that's what they're doing right now. Bringing his legs up, he wraps them around Minimus tighter, bringing him closer, hungrily trying to force Minimus to thrust deeper into him. 

Burying his face in between the man's neck and collar bone, Ales gently bites the skin, then moans into it. It echos into Minimus' ear, who grins, before leaning down and grabbing Ales for a kiss. Unable to stop himself now, Ales moans into the man's mouth as he snakes his fingers through the king's hair, tangling them in there and lightly tugging. 

They last like this for a few moments longer, before Ales can feel his body begin to tremble and tense. Moaning out, he breaks away from the kiss, tossing his head back as he comes. Minimus follows doesn't last much longer, after feeling Ales tighten around him, being able to hear and feel his moaning against him, it's too much for him to try and continue on.

Letting his own low groan escape his throat, Minimus releasing inside of Ales, before nearly collapsing on top of him. They're both sweating, bodies hot, and panting hard by now. Neither says anything at first, both trying to catch their breath.

Shakily smiling, Ales looks up to Minimus, brushing away some of the stray locks of hair sticking to the king's face. Minimus smiles in return, before kissing him again. Breaking away, he chuckles, rubbing his nose against Ales'.

"I love you, Ales," he drops his head down, whispering into the smaller man's ear. Playfully, he nuzzles at his neck. "Promise you'll always stay here with me."

Rubbing his back, Ales hugs Minimus. "You know I will, you big oaf."

Cupping Minimus' face, Ales pulls him closer to him again to share another kiss. "Blind or not, I'll always love you."


End file.
